


Donne

by vannagio



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannagio/pseuds/vannagio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Ogni donna è un mistero da risolvere.</i><br/>(Don Juan, dal film "Don Juan De Marco")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mostri*

**Author's Note:**

> Qualche settimana fa mi sono imbattuta nel contest [“Gli uomini vengono da Marte, le donne vengono da Venere - drabble multifandom”](http://www.freeforumzone.com/d/11260884/Gli-uomini-vengono-da-Marte-le-donne-vengono-da-Venere-drabble-multifandom/discussione.aspx) indetto da Setsy sul forum di EFP. Il contest chiedeva di scegliere un fandom, dichiarare se gareggiare per la lista di Marte (cioè uomini) o Venere (cioè donne), scegliere quindi sette personaggi (tutti uomini o tutte donne) e scrivere per ognuno di loro una drabble (sette drabble in totale).  
> Siccome non sono io se non mi rendo le cose difficili, invece di scrivere sette drabble per sette donne, ho scritto quattordici drabble per quattordici donne. Vi avverto in anticipo: in questa raccolta troverete solo personaggi femminili _umani_ del fandom di Supernatural (niente streghe, niente demonesse, angelesse o mostresse), quelli che mi hanno colpito di più.  
>  Le drabble che accanto al titolo riportano un asterisco fanno parte delle sette drabble inviate alla giudice del contest. Purtroppo non sono ancora ufficialmente in gara, perché come al solito sono arrivata in ritardo e i posti erano già tutti occupati: sono stata ammessa come riserva.  
> Salvo imprevisti, le drabble verranno pubblicate con cadenza settimanale, seguendo l’ordine di apparizione dei personaggi nella serie.  
> Spero sia tutto chiaro. Ci rileggiamo nelle note in fondo alla prima drabble. Buona lettura!  
> Edit 03/07/16: la raccolta è entrata ufficialmente in gara! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Personaggio -** Mary Winchester  
>  **Rating -** verde  
>  **Genere -** introspettivo

A volte la creatura che abita in cantina vomita acqua, detersivo e vestiti fradici per giorni, perché il _cacciatore_ che doveva occuparsene se n’è dimenticato; oppure il drago intanato nel forno carbonizza l’arrosto per indispettirla; oppure quando il piccolo banshee nella culla le fa sanguinare le orecchie, al posto del sonaglino brandirebbe volentieri un pugnale dorato. A volte mollare tutto e tornare a cacciare mostri _veri_ diventa il canto di una sirena.  
Più spesso, invece, basta una manina appiccicosa sulla guancia per ricordare a Mary che non baratterebbe mai i fiocchi d’avena sulla camicetta con il sangue di alcun mostro.  
Non se volesse dire rinunciare al sorriso sdentato di Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nel canon Mary, cresciuta in una famiglia di cacciatori, ha sempre desiderato una vita normale. Ma nel canon viene anche più volte ribadito quanto sia difficile per un cacciatore abbandonare la vecchia vita (e quanto sia facile ricascarci). Immagino quindi che Mary, qualche volta, magari nei momenti di massimo sclero, abbia provato nostalgia per la vita da cacciatrice.


	2. Trecce*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Personaggio -** Jo Harvelle  
>  **Rating -** giallo  
>  **Genere -** introspettivo, slice of life  
>  **Avvertimenti -** lieve accenno a contenuti macabri

Jo ha otto anni, ed è seduta sulle ginocchia di papà. Lui beve bourbon a piccoli sorsi, mentre lei gioca a intrecciargli i capelli. Ha un debole per i capelli di suo padre: sono biondi, lunghi e sottili come i suoi ed emanano un odore secco e amaro come la giacca di cuoio che lui indossa sempre.  
«Guarda, papà!». Jo indica lo specchio, che riflette due teste bionde dalle lunghe trecce. «Adesso siamo uguali!».  
Quattordici anni dopo, la testa di un vampiro rotola sul fogliame secco producendo uno scricchiolio flaccido e Jo non ha più l’età per le trecce.  
Ma vorrebbe ancora dire a suo padre «Guardami, adesso siamo uguali!».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jo ha sempre detto di voler diventare cacciatrice per sentirsi vicina al padre. Che Bill Harvelle abbia i capelli lunghi e biondi come la figlia, invece, è un mio head canon. Chi mi conosce sa che ho un debole per i rapporti padre/figlia, perciò non ho resistito alla possibilità di sfruttare Jo, che ha perso il papà all'età di dieci anni.  
> Spero che questa seconda drabble sia all'altezza delle vostre aspettative.  
> Alla prossima settimana!


	3. Partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Personaggio -** Ellen Harvelle  
>  **Rating -** verde  
>  **Genere -** slice of life  
>  **Avvertimenti -** missing moment

La trova in un saloon polveroso, si dondola sulla sedia come da bambina al Roadhouse. Ma adesso nel suo bicchiere, invece della pepsy, c’è whiskey.  
«Ti serve aiuto per una caccia, ho saputo».  
I quattro piedi della sedia tornano saldi sul pavimento, Jo ha gli occhi sbarrati e un viso più scavato di quando è partita.  
«Non avevi detto “Non sotto il mio tetto”?».  
«Il tetto è bruciato», risponde Ellen.  
Si fissano senza battere ciglio come nel gioco _Chi Ride Prima_ di dieci anni fa. Perdeva sempre Jo, e fortunatamente alcune cose non cambiano, perché nasconde il sorriso rivolgendosi al barman.  
«Un altro giro per me e la mia partner!».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nell’episodio 2x10 “Hunted” Ellen racconta a Sam di aver posto Jo di fronte a un ultimatum: non continuerà a cacciare sotto il suo tetto (“Not under my roof”). Così Jo sceglie di andarsene. Dato che nella quinta stagione le ritroviamo insieme, si suppone che alla fine della seconda, madre e figlia si siano riappacificate e abbiano cominciato a cacciare insieme.  
> Il Roadhouse viene distrutto dai demoni nell’episodio 2x22, da lì la risposta di Ellen “Il tetto è bruciato”.  
> Mamma mia, che ansia! Finirà mai?  
> Spero che anche questa drabble sia di vostro gradimento. Alla prossima settimana!


	4. Porte*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Personaggio -** Lisa Braeden  
>  **Rating -** verde  
>  **Genere -** slice of life, introspettivo  
>  **Avvertimenti -** missing moment

Lisa affronta i problemi come i poliziotti della tv sfondano le porte: a calci. Lo ha imparato dalla sorella, che una mattina le ha quasi scardinato la porta di casa. «Buttati sotto un treno, se sei disperata. Sei incinta, non moribonda!».  
Anche Dean sfonda le porte, eppure quella dietro la quale si è barricato quando è arrivato è chiusa da dieci giorni. Del resto, fin da bambino mette le porte degli altri davanti alle sue.  
Lisa entra nella stanza, c’è un bozzolo informe sul letto circondato da bottiglie vuote.  
«Se vuoi seppellirti, scavati una fossa!».  
È tempo che qualcuno ricambi il favore e prenda a calci la porta di Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il primo periodo a casa di Lisa, dopo la caduta di Lucifero e Sam nella Gabbia, non deve essere stato rose e fiori: mi pare che sia lo stesso Dean ad accennarlo nella sesta stagione. Mi piace pensare che Lisa abbia preso la situazione in mano e abbia dato una scossa a Dean.  
> Non ricordo in quale episodio Lisa accenna al fatto di avere una sorella.  
> Per questa settimana è tutto, alla prossima!


	5. Altalena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Personaggio -** Bela Talbot  
>  **Rating -** verde  
>  **Genere -** introspettivo  
>  **Avvertimenti -** missing moment

  
Questa mattina il parco giochi brulica di famiglie chiassose e le altalene volano così in alto da sfiorare le nuvole.  
Da piccola Bela adorava l’altalena, perché non sei in balia della forza di gravità come con lo scivolo e non dipendi dagli altri bambini come nella giostra girevole. Finché sei seduta sulla tavola di legno, decidi tu a che velocità andare, quando fermarti e ricominciare.  
«Allora?». Lilith la tiene per mano, distende le guance paffute in un sorriso. «Cosa hai deciso?».  
Bela si inginocchia al suo fianco e senza fiatare la bacia.  
È rimasta salda sull’altalena per dieci anni e... _Mi spiace, Sam, non ho ancora alcuna intenzione di scendere._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verso la fine della terza stagione si scopre che da ragazzina Bela aveva venduto l’anima a un demone in cambio della morte dei suoi genitori. Allo scadere dei dieci anni previsti dal patto, Lilith promette a Bela che straccerà il contratto se ruberà la Colt. Quando Bela effettivamente riesce a sottrarre la pistola ai Winchester, Lilith cambia l’accordo: rubare la Colt non basta, Bela deve anche uccidere Sam. Sappiamo tutti come è andata a finire.  
> Mi piace pensare che Bela e Lilith si siano incontrate in un parco giochi, dato che Lilith usa quasi sempre delle bambine come contenitore e che il primo patto col demone di Bela era stato stretto nei pressi di un’altalena.  
> Quando ho saputo che il fandom aveva un rapporto... _altalenante_ (battuta pessima) con Bela ne sono rimasta stupita. A me piaceva, non è il mio personaggio preferito, ma secondo me era caratterizzato bene. Mi è dispiaciuto per come si è concluso il suo arco narrativo.  
>  Alla prossima settimana!


	6. Nebbia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Personaggio -** Pamela Barnes  
>  **Rating -** verde  
>  **Genere -** introspettivo, commedia

_Occhi senza volto_ , diceva una canzone di Billy Idol. Pamela invece è un volto senza occhi.  
Vivere avvolti da un banco di nebbia è una rottura di scatole, ma in fondo la vista è sopravvalutata. Prima, ad esempio, non avrebbe notato l’aura fragrante come una torta appena sfornata dell’uomo in fila per un caffè davanti a lei, né il suo profumo di inchiostro, né la carezza della sua voce tra i capelli, né la tonicità...  
«Ehi, che modi sono questi?!».  
No, effettivamente avrebbe notato quel culo anche senza l’ausilio del tatto. Pamela raddrizza gli occhiali scuri sul naso e sorride alla voce indignata dell’uomo.  
«Perdonami, tesoro, non ti avevo visto».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pamela Barnes è la sensitiva che ci rimette gli occhi quando, nel primo episodio della quarta stagione, tenta di mettersi in contatto con Castiel. Mi piace perché, oltre ad essere una donna tosta, non si lascia abbattere dalla sua disabilità: fa sempre buon viso a cattivo gioco e affronta la vita con umorismo e sfacciataggine fino alla fine.  
> La canzone a cui si fa riferimento all’inizio della drabble è “Eyes without a face” di Billy Idol.  
> Una drabble più leggera, questa settimana. Alla prossima!


	7. Pizzicotto*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Personaggio -** Becky Rosen  
>  **Rating -** verde  
>  **Genere -** slice of life, commedia

  
«In questo capitolo dovrei esserci anche io!». Chuck guarda Becky come quando gli ha proposto di interpretare sotto le lenzuola una delle sue fanfiction omoerotiche. Ora come allora non le pare di aver detto chissà quale assurdità. «I Winchester erano alla convention per merito mio, ricordi?».  
«Ricordo che hai...», Chuck mima le virgolette, «...preso in prestito il mio cellulare per attirarli con l’inganno».  
«Esatto! Non puoi tralasciare un dettaglio così importante».  
«Sì, invece! Decido io cosa tralasciare, sono io il Dio di questa stori _aaahia_!».  
Chuck sembra un micio che arruffa il pelo, mentre si massaggia il punto in cui ha ricevuto un pizzicotto. Becky sorride sorniona.  
«Un Dio gracile, però».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nell’episodio 5x09 “The Real Ghostbusters” si scopre che Chuck sta lavorando ad altri libri della saga di Supernatural. Sappiamo anche che per un po’ di tempo Chuck e Becky si sono frequentati, perciò mi piace pensare che lei abbia approfittato della loro relazione per farsi inserire nei libri. Inoltre, mentre nell’ultimo episodio della quinta stagione Chuck lascia intendere a Dean di aver rotto con Becky perché troppo inesperta, nella settima stagione Becky ipotizza di aver intimidito Chuck con la sua “sessualità vibrante”: ecco, io ho deciso di credere alla versione di Becky.  
> Ultimo appunto: la battuta finale della drabble è ovviamente una citazione al film “The Avengers”.  
> E anche questa settimana è passata. Alla prossima!


	8. Amica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Personaggio -** Jody Mills  
>  **Rating -** verde  
>  **Genere -** slice of life  
>  **Avvertimenti -** missing moment

«Cosa vediamo?».  
«Qualcosa con Brad Pitt».  
Le lezioni di caccia si concludono sempre davanti alla tv, con un secchio a testa di popcorn o un’altra schifezza ipercalorica.  
«Sì, ma non “Vento di passioni”».  
«Perché? È un film _bellissimo_!».  
Donna ha il potere di far regredire Jody agli anni del college, quando era ancora single, giovane e spensierata, e soprattutto di non farla sentire in colpa per questo.  
«Oh, ti prego. Dovrebbe intitolarsi “La famiglia Sfigati”».  
La risposta di Donna è un cuscino sulla faccia, al quale Jody replica con una grandinata di popcorn sulla testa.  
È meraviglioso avere un’amica che ti permette di fare la scema di tanto in tanto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alla fine dell’episodio 10x08 “Hibbing 911” Jody si offre di dare a Donna qualche dritta su cosa uccide cosa, così ho pensato di sfruttare questo missing moment. Jody ne ha passate tante e con due adolescenti a carico, suppongo che i momenti di spensieratezza per lei siano rari.  
> A me il duo Jody&Donna è piaciuto immediatamente, fin dal primo fotogramma. Spero che in futuro gli autori dedicheranno qualche altro episodio a questa divertentissima coppia di amiche.  
> Ringrazio [Dragana](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=11964) che con i suoi aneddoti mi ha ispirato questa drabble.  
> Alla prossima settimana!


	9. Normalità

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Personaggio -** Krissy Chambers  
>  **Rating -** verde  
>  **Genere -** slice of life  
>  **Avvertimenti -** personaggio originale

«Cosa ti ha convinto ad andare al canile?».  
Krissy fa spallucce.  
«Da bambina desideravo un cane, tutte le famiglie normali ne avevano uno». _La normalità di qualcuno è una stranezza per qualcun altro_ , le rispondeva sempre suo padre. «Così quando ho cominciato a vivere normalmente per mantenere la promessa fatta a Dean, ho pensato che un cane avrebbe portato fortuna. Non potevo immaginare...».  
«...che sarebbe diventato il tuo coinquilino?», chiede Buck, pescando l’ultimo biscotto dalla scatola.  
Krissy gli assesta uno scappellotto e lui guaisce.  
«No, che avrebbe sgranocchiato biscotti per cani sul divano. Attento alle briciole!».  
_Normalità_ è convivere con uno skinwalker, adesso.  
Da qualche parte papà se la ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alla fine dell’episodio 8x18 “Freaks and Geeks” Krissy promette a Dean che avrebbe provato a condurre una vita normale e che non sarebbe andata in cerca di guai, ma che non si sarebbe tirata indietro se fossero stati i guai a trovare lei. Nel mio headcanon questa dichiarazione è stata profetica per lei, le capitano di continuo cose buffe e bizzarre, tipo quella descritta nella drabble.  
> Nell’universo di Supernatural vampiri e licantropi che provano a nutrirsi solo di animali e a vivere pacificamente con gli umani sono una realtà. Perché non dovrebbe essere altrettanto per alcuni skinwalker? Ovviamente Buck è un mio OC.  
> In questa drabble c'è poco di canon e molto di fanon, probabilmente non piacerà come le altre, ma io mi diverto un sacco a inserire idee mie nel canon di un'opera originale: non ho resistito nemmeno questa volta. Chissà, magari un giorno scriverò una bella shot comica su Krissy e Buck, una specie di sit-com in formato fanfiction. ;)  
> Alla prossima settimana!


	10. Eroe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Personaggio -** Charlie Bradbury  
>  **Rating -** verde  
>  **Genere -** slice of life, romantico  
>  **Avvertimenti -** femslash

«Non guardarmi così».  
«Cioè?», chiede Charlie.  
L’unguento è un tizzone ardente sulla ferita, mentre Dorothy le medica la spalla.  
«Come se fossi l’eroe della fiaba».  
Ha le guance bruciate dal sole, le mani ruvide come corteccia e l’odore salato del sudore addosso. La guerra le infonde un fascino da guerriera.  
«Dimentichi che ho letto le tue avventure», risponde Charlie.  
«Sì, ma oggi l’eroina sei tu». Dorothy la accarezza delicatamente sopra le bende. «Questa freccia era per me».  
Charlie è preparata alla fitta di dolore, quando si stringe nelle spalle.  
«Ho sempre sognato salvare la damigella in pericolo».  
Quello che non si aspetta, invece, è il sapore di Dorothy sulle labbra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Che ci posso fare? Io le shippo. Nel mio headcanon, durante la guerra a Oz, è successo qualcosa tra Charlie e Dorothy.  
> Questa settimana note brevissime!  
> Alla prossima :*


	11. Ghost*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Personaggio -** Linda Tran  
>  **Rating -** verde  
>  **Genere -** slice of life, malinconico  
>  **Avvertimenti -** missing moment

  
La sera che Kevin torna a casa come fantasma, ironia della sorte, in televisione trasmettono _Ghost_. Non c’è nient’altro da vedere, così si accontentano.  
Verso la fine del film, l’atmosfera diventa pesante e forse Kevin si accorge dell’umore di Linda, perché esordisce con un «Non tutto il male viene per nuocere» a caso. «Possiamo sempre scrivere un remake di _Ghost_ versione madre e figlio. Diventeremo milionari!».  
Ridono per il resto della serata.  
Quando due anni dopo Linda torna a casa e la trova insolitamente silenziosa, non le ci vuole molto per capire cosa è successo.  
In televisione danno nuovamente _Ghost_ : ingoiando le lacrime decide che questa volta leggerà un libro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quando nell’episodio 11x21 Chuck spedisce Kevin in Paradiso senza tante cerimonie, la prima cosa che ho pensato è stata “Ah, è vero, Kevin era ancora un fantasma a casa di Linda!”; la seconda “Ma che si fa così? Senza nemmeno fargli salutare la mamma? Povera Linda. Chuck, puzzi!”  
> Settimana malinconica, questa. Alla prossima!


	12. Randagi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Personaggio -** Amelia Richardson  
>  **Rating -** verde  
>  **Genere -** introspettivo

Amelia ha mentito a Don, gli ha detto che ha trovato Riot per strada e lui le ha creduto, perché la chiama _nazi-animalista_ dal giorno in cui si sono conosciuti.  
«È tipico di te, raccattare randagi», la prende in giro, con un sorriso che è come lo spicchio di un mandarino troppo maturo: a guardarlo è uguale agli altri, ma in bocca rivela una nota acida che ne guasta la dolcezza; non rimane altro che ingoiarlo con una smorfia.  
La pelliccia di Riot è calda tra le dita, le ricorda l’ _altro_ randagio che ha accolto nel cuore.  
«Hai ragione, è tipico di me».  
In fondo, tra simili ci si intende.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quando Sam torna a cacciare con Dean, Riot (il cane responsabile del loro incontro) rimane con Amelia. Nel mio headcanon Amelia non ha mai detto al marito Don che Riot era il cane di Sam, un po’ per imbarazzo e un po’ per non rendere le cose più complicate di quanto non fossero già.  
> Non so perché, ma ho sempre immaginato Amelia come una di quelle animaliste un po’ estremiste, forse per come aggredisce Sam quando lui si presenta alla clinica con un cane investito. In fondo era stato un incidente, non lo aveva mica messo sotto di proposito, no? Senza contare che Sam porta l’animale immediatamente alla clinica per farlo curare.  
> In realtà non sono una grande fan di Amelia, ma tra le ragazze di Sam è quella che mi è rimasta più impressa/mi sta più simpatica.  
> E con questa siamo a meno due settimane dalla fine... *sigh*  
> Alla prossima!


	13. Spettro*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Personaggio -** Donna Hanscum  
>  **Rating -** verde  
>  **Genere -** introspettivo

A volte vecchi demoni tornano a tormentare Donna, e purtroppo non sono fatti di fumo nero. Sarebbe bello se bastasse un _abracadabra_ per esorcizzarli o una trappola del diavolo per imprigionarli. Lo spettro dell’insicurezza invece vive nella mente, è una presenza strisciante che le sta col fiato sul collo e si manifesta sotto forma delle parole di Doug.  
_Per eliminare un fantasma bisogna bruciarne i resti_ , le ha insegnato Jody. Probabilmente intendeva un’altra cosa, ma Donna ha scoperto che i marshamallow hanno un sapore migliore se arrostiti sul fuoco in cui ha gettato qualcosa del suo ex.  
Poco importa se lo spettro è ancora là, lei si sente decisamente meglio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il motivo per cui adoro Donna è che ha saputo combattere le sue insicurezze (alle quali l’odioso Doug ha dato un grosso contributo) ed andare avanti per la sua strada.  
> Prossima settimana, per la quattordicesima e ultima drabble, la pubblicazione verrà posticipata di qualche giorno causa vacanze. Ci "rivedremo" quindi intorno al 24 agosto.  
> Buon ferragosto a tutti!


	14. Suoni*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Personaggio -** Eileen Leahy  
>  **Rating -** verde  
>  **Genere -** introspettivo, slice of life

Le voci dei bambini sono stelle filanti sparate nel cielo. Sopra di lei, la chioma della quercia fruscia come una carezza. L’abbaiare di un cane si diffonde sul legno della panchina come un’onda e si infrange pigramente contro il suo palmo. Il mondo è un organismo palpitante, vibra come un diapason.  
Eileen si sente strattonare per il braccio. La bambina che la fissa ha un viso angelico, ma sotto la superficie -lei lo avverte- si agitano acque scure e impetuose.  
«Se vuoi, posso restituirti l’udito», legge sulle labbra della bimba. «Ti costerà solo la tua anima».  
Eileen sorride, e ha già afferrato la boccetta dell’acqua santa.  
«Grazie, ma _sento_ benissimo».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nel tentativo di calarmi nei panni di Eileen, ho fatto delle ricerche su internet e ho trovato [questo articolo](http://www.scienze-ricerche.it/?p=3569), dal quale ho tratto ispirazione per spiegare come un non udente percepisce il mondo e i suoni che lo circondano.  
> L’episodio che racconto in questa drabble potrebbe essere accaduto come non potrebbe: una persona non udente secondo me sarebbe una preda succulenta per un demone degli incroci. Peccato che il demone in questione abbia beccato una non udente cacciatrice!  
> Con Eileen si chiude questa raccolta: è stato molto divertente per me e spero che lo sia stato anche per voi. Mi auguro di tornare presto in questo fandom, perché fino ad ora mi ha dato tante soddisfazioni.  
> Nel frattempo, nel caso in cui tra voi ci fosse qualche fan di The Walking Dead e della coppia Bethyl, consiglio a queste persone di tenere d'occhio il mio account: tra un mesetto al massimo potrebbero trovare qualcosa di loro gradimento in questi lidi.  
> Grazie a tutti e a presto!


End file.
